patriumfandomcom-20200214-history
Adrian (PC)
: "I'm over it." : – Adrian : Bio Adrian can be a bit of a puzzle to encounter, she has an open and friendly face, she is quick to joke and quick to laugh, and is optimistic and forthright with all those she meets. When those she meets express confusion that the cleric of the God of Death be so unexpectedly chipper she often responds with bemusement “Death has no malice or greed, everything dies eventually and Ithos is there for assistance and support of all souls who enter their domain, death is fair in all things, except one: I’m their favourite! Appearance Adrian is slightly unkempt person, her hair tends towards being scruffy and her clothes are unwashed more often than they are washed. She has the tan of a working person and the aesthetics to back that up. Personality Confident, kind, adventurous and caring - Adrian is a traveller and healer at heart - she dislikes strong authoritarians and those who harm others. She is religiously and morally opposed to any kind of necromancy, no matter the form but more than anything she is an optimistic and happy individual. Background Before Adventures The Divine Church of Ithos thought they hit the jackpot when Adrian’s parents showed up at their door. Ithos had not initiated contact with any of the Divine’s members in several decades and the 15-year-old fledgling looked to be the perfect figurehead for recruiting and converting new members to their order, as well as assisting the clergy in leading the masses. There was only one problem. Adrian, the chosen cleric of Ithos, the Intermediary Between the Living Realm and that of Death, Chosen Right Hand of Ithos, and Conduit of Divine Power, was an absolute pain. The High Priest would soon find his prayers more and more often containing requests for patience in dealing with what should have been his greatest boon, any official church functions Adrian attended she showed a blasé irreverence at the very concept of her own religion and that was when she'' COULD be found. More often than not the youthful cleric would miss events entirely choosing instead to gallivant across the city and its annexes, patronising the local establishments and involving herself in the petty and mundane squabbles of its inhabitants. Five years after her arrival at the age of twenty when Adrian brought forth to the clergy that Ithos’s will was that she spread their power and teachings through her via questing the decision was unanimous, she would be granted leave from official duties to adventure where she will under Ithos divine guidance. And while youthful initiates still whisper about the rumours surrounding the eccentric cleric, the clergy found itself an exhausted peace in her absence. '''During Adventures' Adrian has been travelling all over the Island of Patrium with her friends and fellow heroes, Sayj and Lyka. They began with an explosive adventure in the Great Forest where they tracked down the devilish Faust Myrddin, the man seemingly responsible for the corruption of the Great Forest via the Ink Blight. Adrian would, via the casting of Dispel Magic, be responsible for bringing the tower within which Faust resided down on the entire group. This sets the scene for much of Adrian's behaviour as what can only be described as the behaviour of a consummate wildcard. She has since been travelling in search of the true villain behind the Ink Blight and it seems, the individual behind much of the ill goings on in Patrium, she has endured much on this journey and her relationship with the Gods, her allies and the people of Patrium has truly been put to the test. Affiliations * Abyssal Bone Academy (House Moonhare) * The Divine Church of Ithos * The Beloved Church of Valencia * The Danalith Clan Relationships Allies * Sayj * Lyka Family ''(Or Equivalent)'' * Priest Donnic Friends * Kaddicus K Kaddington * Professor Hareison * Professor Obbicus (FILL IN LATER) Romantic Interests * Leah Enemies * Damiano * Faust Myddrin * Eden Fawkes Trivia = "I'll kill myself and everyone in this room before I META-Game for even a second!" Notorious enemy to the structural reliability of large towers Leah and Adrian sitting in a tree...